Blake in Wonderland
by Strife Airay
Summary: Blake Belladonna was enjoying a nice Sunday afternoon. That is, until she was kidnapped and taken to the world of Wonderland by none other than the White Rabbit, Peter White. Now Blake must play the game just like Alice did before her. Will she return to her world? Or will she stay in Wonderland with a certain someone?
1. Black meets White

**Me:This is my second fanfic, I hope you enjoy!**

**Peter: I can't wait to show Blake Wonderland! *smiles widely***

**Blake: *ignores Peter* Strife**** does not own RWBY or Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Black meets White_

It was a nice, sunny afternoon at Beacon Academy for Team RWBY. The team was outside the campus having a picnic with each other: Ruby was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Weiss was sitting next to her, drinking a cup of tea and her sword sitting beside her, Yang was stuffing her face with food and Blake, like always, was reading a book. "Today is such a relaxing day, right guys?", Yang asks her team. Ruby nods, but Weiss and Blake just ignored her. Yang sighed. Ruby patted her sister back while smiling. "Hey! You guys want to play a game?", Ruby asks Weiss and Blake. They both look up at her confused. "Like what? And it better not be stupid.", Weiss tells her with an angry look on her face. Ruby smiles widely before she quickly stands up and walks over to Weiss. That's when she swiped her sword and made a run for it.

"H-hey!"

"Catch me if you want your sword back!"

"Get back here, you brat!",Weiss shouted as she stood up and started chasing her.

Yang laughs at Ruby's stunt and Weiss' anger and decides to join the fun with them. Before that she turns to Blake, who was still reading her book. "You're not coming?" Blake closes her book and looks at her. "Not today. I'm tired right now. You go on ahead." Yang nods and starts running after the others. Blake sets her book down before laying down on the blanket she was sitting on and decides to take a quick nap.

_One hour later…_

Blake opens her eyes and blinks a couple of times before sitting up. She notices that her team hadn't returned from their 'game'. Just then from the bushes, a white rabbit came walking towards her. "A rabbit…wearing…a red checkered jacket and glasses?!", she asked herself. It came over to her and poked her head. "Hey! This is the part where you chase me!", it said. Blake just ignored it and fell back to sleep. "You're hopeless." That's when Blake was lifted off the ground, causing her to wake up and see who was carrying her: A tall man with white hair, the same red checkered jacket and glasses the rabbit was wearing…and rabbit ears?! He carries Blake into Emerald Forest as she tries to escape from his grip. "Let me go! Someone help! I'm being kidnapped by a freak!", she screams at the top of her lungs. "Please don't yell in my ear. I'm doing this because I must, my dear."

"_I'm being kidnapped by a creep Faunus! How do I get away from him?"_, she thought. The mysterious man stops running and suddenly, a large hole opened underneath them, causing both to fall in.

"If I were you, I'd hold on.", he said.

"NOOO!", Blake screams as she fell in.

* * *

**Me: Next chapter coming soon.**

**Peter: Please like, review and favorite, everyone!**

**Blake: Hope you enjoyed. *reads a book***

**Me: You like to read a lot, do you Blake?**

**Blake: *ignores Strife as she reads her book***

**Me: *shrugs* Oh well, later guys!**


	2. Welcome to Wonderland

**Me: Here's Chapter 2. Hope you like it**

**Peter: I promise you all will love it. I know Blake doe- **

**Blake: *Punches Peter* Strife does not own RWBY or Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Welcome to the Country of Hearts_

After falling down the hole summoned by the Faunus, or so she believes him to be, Blake sees that she was unharmed and laying on the ground. She noticed that she was at the top of a mysterious tower and right in front of her was the very man that had abducted her.

"Welcome to Wonderland. Blake Belladonna."

Blake looks at him with an angry look on her face, as if she wanted to tear him to pieces with her bare hands.

"My name is Peter White. You understand why I've brought you here, right?", he asked.

"Because you're a pervert?", Blake guessed as she sits up.

Peter laughed at her question then pulled out a blue vial with a heart cap and a strange medicine inside it. "My darling. I've waited a long time for this.", he said as he removed the cap and poured the medicine into his mouth. He then approached Blake and kneeled down in front of her. "I have no idea what your planning, but all I know is you're-!" Her sentence was cut off when Peter suddenly pressed his lips on hers, forcing the medicine down her throat. Blake blushed as he kissed her and immediately pushed him off of her, causing him to drop the vial next to her. "What the hell was that about?!", she asked. "It was the Medicine of Heart. It is essential for your stay in this world. I can assure you that it won't kill you." Blake coughs slightly and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Why, you perverted-!"

"Blake, it's time for you to have fun. Starting now, the game has begun." Peter then waves goodbye to her and walks out of the tower. Blake picks up the vial and stares at it before sighing. _I can't believe that guy! First he kidnaps me, kisses me, and then says something about a game. What game?_ _That's it! When I find that freak, I'm going to kill him! _Blake stands up and was about to walk out of tower when suddenly, a tall man with long, dark blue hair approached her. "Hey you! What are you doing here in my domain?" Blake stood there, looking at him. "_Great, another guy. Maybe he can help me out.", _she thought to herself. The dark blue-haired man looks at her then noticed something. "Wait…you have a face. Are you an Outsider?" Blake was confused at his question. He then sees the vial in her hand and grabs her by the wrist. "The vial! Did you drink the medicine that was in it?!", he asked. "Yes, sort of. This man with rabbit ears and wearing a red checkered jacket kidnapped me and forced me to drink it."

The dark blue-haired man places a hand on his head and grinds his teeth after letting her go. "Damn it! He broke the rules!" He calms down and brings her to the edge of the tower roof, showing her three other domains far away from the tower. "Before I explain about the other domains, my name is Julius Monrey the Clockmaker and this is the Clock Tower." Blake nodded at him. "My name is Blake Belladonna." Julius points to a mansion that, for some reason had a giant top hat frame on top of it, and said, "That mansion you see over there is Hatter Mansion, home of the Hatter Family Mafia. It is also home to the roleholder, the Mad Hatter." Julius now points to a strange castle that was sitting on top of a hill and was far away from Hatter Mansion. "That there is Heart Castle. It's ruled by the Queen of Hearts. Peter White, the one who brought you here, lives there." Blake tightened her fists, now knowing where to find Peter. Julius now finally points at what looks like an amusement park. "And that there is what's known as the Amusement Park. Its run by the Duke. Each of the three domains that I've shown you are currently at war with each other, so it can be dangerous at most time when you're at either of their homes. The Clock Tower is the only neutral domain here in the Country of Hearts." Blake nodded. "Thanks for the information, Julius. I'll be leaving now."

"Where are you going?", he asks.

"Where else? To Heart Castle. I'm going to teach that perverted rabbit a lesson for bring in me here.", she tells him. Blake leaves the tower. Julius sighs as he reached into his pocket and pulls out a wrench. The wrench was then transformed into a gun and points it at the sky. "She's an Outsider. I suppose I can help her out a bit." A gun shot was heard. As soon as Blake walked out of the tower, the time of day suddenly changed from nighttime to morning. "Its morning already?! I was sure that it was night." She shakes her head, not caring about the sudden time change and starts running towards Heart Castle.

* * *

**Me: Next Chapter, Enter Ace of Hearts, is coming soon.**

**Peter: See you guys next time!**

**Blake: *reads a book* Whatever...**


	3. Enter Ace of Hearts

**Me: I'm Back! Sorry if I'm late, but I'm here now with Chapter 3!**

**Ace: Yay! I get to make an appearance in this chapter! Blake, aren't you excited?!**

**Blake: *Ignores Ace and reads a book***

**Me *sweatdrops* Oh Blake...**

**Ace: Strife does not own either Heart no Kuni no Alice or RWBY. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Enter Ace of Hearts_

_An hour and a half later…_

Blake had been running through the woods for a long time and she still hadn't reached Heart Castle. She looked around the forest, wondering if she had gone in a circle, but sure enough, she was. "This is taking forever. I need to get to Heart Castle so I can kill that Peter.", she said to herself. Just then, Blake heard something rustling in the bushes and quickly jumped away from it. She stood in a fighting stance in case it was a mugger or some other freak. The figure popped out of the bushes, revealing that it was a man, who looked like he was in his early 20s, with short, light brown hair and wearing a red trench coat, black pants, grey boots and had a sword strapped to the left side of his waist. He approached Blake and smiled widely. "Hello there." Before he said anymore, he noticed that she has a face like him and smiled even bigger. "Are you an Outsider?" Blake nodded. "That's awesome! I've never met another Outsider before!", he shouted happily. He then remembered what he was also going to ask her. "By the way, do you know where I can go to get to the Clock Tower? I'm a bit lost."

Blake became surprised when he asked her about the Clock Tower. "Yes. Do you know Julius?", she asked him. He smiled even bigger and pointed a thumb at himself. "Yup! Julius is a friend of mine. I'm Ace, the Knight of Hearts." Blake became even more surprised when she heard the last part. "Knight of Hearts? Then you work at Heart Castle?", she asked. "Not much, really. I sometimes help Julius out with his work. So can you tell me where I can go to get to the Clock Tower?", Ace asks her, giving her the biggest smile she had ever seen before. Blake let out a long side and started walking in the opposite direction. "Follow me. I'll take you to Julius." Ace then started to cheer before following Blake through the forest. "I'm Blake Belladonna, by the way.", she tells him as they continued walking. After about an hour, Ace started leading the way by walking through the bushes, which started to irritate Blake. _This is taken way too long! How does this guy have no sense of direction?!,_ she thought. She then started thinking about when she was with Yang in Emerald Forest during the team initiation. _At least Yang and I didn't get us lost for a long, long time. _The two eventually come face-to-face with a large brown bear that appeared from behind a bush. "Hahahaha!", Ace shouted before picking up Blake and jumping onto a tree branch.

"Is that a bear?!", Blake asked.

"Yup! I get chased by them almost all the time.", Ace responds.

"Aren't you afraid they might kill you?!"

"Not one bit!", he laughed. Blake sweatdropped at his stupidity. _Julius is really friends with this guy?!_

The bear attempted to climb the tree, but failed. It kept trying, but no luck, it couldn't climb the tree. In the end, it gave up on trying to eat them and disappeared into the woods. Blake sighed in relief. _Good, it's gone. I really wish I had my_ _Gambol Shroud with me right now._Blake would have killed the bear herself, but alas, she had left her weapon back at her team's dorm before they went on their picnic. Blake jumps out of the tree and lands safely. Ace jumps down as well and started laughing. "That was fun, wasn't it?" Blake approached him and smacked him on the back of his head, causing him to fall to the ground. "That was not fun! We were nearly killed by a damn bear! All we did was hide in a tree and waited for it to leave!", she ranted at him. Ace looked at her surprised, but continued to smile at her. Blake became irritated at his expression, so she just ignored it. "Forget it. Let's just get you to Julius." With that said, Ace quickly jumped up from the ground, grabbed Blake's hand and decided to take a "shortcut". "Is this even the right way?!" Ace just laughs.

_An hour later… -_-''_

After such a long time wondering through the woods, thanks to Ace, they find their way to the Clock Tower. As they walked in, Blake approached Julius, who was working on some clocks. "Tell me this, Julius. How is this guy your friend?!" Julius stares at her and answered, "We're not friends, we're coworkers." Ace quickly ran next to Julius and places a hand on his shoulder, laughing. "Don't say that! We're best buds!" Julius grinded his teeth as he grabbed Ace by the collar of his jacket and started shouting at him about being stupid and needs to do his job right. Blake herself couldn't help but chuckle at the argument. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, it seems you two are busy now. I'll see you two later." She walks out of his office. Julius lets Ace go and returns to his work. Ace smiled normally Julius and crossed his arms. "It seems we have another Outsider in Wonderland, right Julius?" Julius just nods as he finished fixing a broken clock he was working on earlier. "I wonder what Alice will think of Blake…"

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked this chapter. Next Chapter The Hatter Family coming soon!**

**Blake: *Continues reading a book***

**Me: For crying out loud, Blake! Stop reading a book for once!**

**Blake: *Smacks Strife in the head with her book***

**Me: *Falls to the ground* Never...mind...**


	4. Heart Castle and the Hatter Family

**Me: Sorry that I've been gone for a while. School has been such a pain lately, but I'm back for now!**

**Vivaldi: We hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Blood: I know you all will love it because I do.**

**Blake: *Is still reading her book***

**Elliot: *Looks at the cover of book* Ninjas in Love?**

**Blake: *Punches Elliot***

**Dee and Dum: *Laughs at Elliot* Strife does not own RWBY or Heart no Kuni no Alice! Have fun!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Heart Castle and the Hatter Family_

Blake finally makes it out of the woods and is now face-to-face with Heart Castle. She saw how large it was and became amazed. "Peter White actually lives here?! Is he rich or something?!", she asked herself. As she approached the giant door, a man wearing a soldiers uniform, which sort of resembles a 2 of hearts playing card, and greeted Blake. She noticed that his eyes were faded and became confused. _His eyes. Why can't I see them?_ "Welcome, Miss Belladonna. We have been expecting you." Blake stares at soldier and gave him a confused look.

"Expecting me?" The soldier smiles. "That's right. Peter White has informed us that you'd be arriving here. He is the Prime Minister of Heart Castle after all." Blake jawdropped at what he told her. _Prime Minister?! That freak of a Faunus is actually the Prime Minister?! _Just then, Peter White came running through the gate towards Blake, smiling widely. "Blake! You have arrived, my dear!" In an instant, Blake turns around to faces Peter. "Peter White!" Peter smile even bigger at hearing Blake call to him. "You even remember my name! You have set my cold soul aflame! You surely must also feel the same!" Just as Peter finally reaches her, she gets in a fighting stance and (**Wait for it** **XD**)….punches him right in his face, sending him flying across the garden, causing the guards to freak out.

Blake sighs in relief, finally being able to teach Peter a lesson for bringing her here against her own will. The guards start whispering about something as Blake approaches Peter, who was staggering a bit as he stood up, and grabs him by his tie. "Listen her! I don't why a Faunus like you brought me here, but you better have a good explanation for-!" Her sentence was cut off when Peter asked "You don't want to be here?"

"Of course I don't want to be here! My real home is back in my world! You better take me back home or-!" Her sentence is once again cut off when Peter gave her a sort of sad/worried look on his face.(**To be honest, it was kinda hard to explain right there.)** Blake kept quiet as she looked at him with a confused look. _Why is he making that face? All I did was lecture him. _Just then, a woman wearing a large red dress and holding a staff with a large ruby on top came walking out of the castle towards Blake and Peter. "It seems we have a visitor. Hello there, we are Vivaldi and we are the Queen of hearts. Peter, why have you been bothering our guest?", she asked.

Peter quickly stood next to Blake. "My queen. I was merely excited to see Blake when she arrived. How else could I have survived?" Blake just stared at him with a blank expression. _Why would he say something like that?! _Vivaldi then turned her attention to Blake and was shocked. "You have a face. But you don't have a role. That must mean one thing. You are an Outsider." Blake gave her a confused expression after hearing what she had called her. "May we ask your name, Outsider?" Blake nods. "My name is Blake Belladonna. I am from the world known as Remnant. I was abducted by Peter and brought here.", she explained very clearly to Vivaldi. Vivaldi nods. "We see."

Blake then points at Peter, who was standing next to her with a goofy looking face. "You see, I only came here to hurt this guy…" Vivaldi's eyes widened at her statement and suddenly let out a laugh. "Ho ho ho ho! You amuse us!" She then places her left index fingernail under Blake's chin and smiles. "If you like, you may visit our castle whenever you wish to. Don't hesitate to ask." That's when she gave Blake a pat on the head and walks back inside the castle. Blake stood there like a statue and was silent. _That was strange…._ Just then , Peter approached her and started wiping her face with a handkerchief. "Blake! Are you alright, my poor little pigeon?! The queen's nail has touched your skin! You should know that she uses her nail to scratch her chin!" Blake was very silent for a minute until she gave Peter a dead glare, gesturing him to back away from her.

Peter does so but before he could walk away, he pulls out a weapon from his jacket and presented it to her. It was Gambol Shroud. "I apologize for not giving it to you earlier. You forgot it in your dorm back in your world, so I retrieved it for you." Blake takes it away from him and sighs before asking "Can you do something for me, Peter?" Peter smiled and clapped both of his hands together. "Anything, my dear." Blake then smacks him on the top of his head, causing him to fall face first on the ground. "Drop dead!" She turns around and leaves with Gambol Shroud in her hand. _I can't believe that Faunus! Not only did he force me into this world, but he also stole my weapon! This proves that he is a freak!_

_An hour and a half later…._

As Blake was walking, she soon stops in front of a large mansion that had a top hat frame at the top of the roof. Blake looked at it quietly. _So this must be Hatter mansion that Julius mentioned to me. Doesn't look like a mafia home to me._ "Brother, look! A girl!" Out of nowhere, two boys wearing the same uniform, one blue and one red to match the color of their eyes, and wielding giant axes approached her. The one in the red uniform looked at her and smiled. "You're right, brother! It is a girl! But wait! She has a face!" The boy with the blue uniform smiled widely.

"She does! She must be an Outsider like Big Sis!" Blake was quiet as they inspected her "I'm Tweedle Dee!", the boy in the blue uniform said "And I'm Tweedle Dum!", the boy in the red uniform said. Soon, a tall man wearing a black coat, a purple scarf, orange boots, and has orange hair with rabbit ears (**Elliot: I'M NOT A RABBIT! D:) **walked through the gates of the mansion towards the small group. "You two! What are you guys doing leaving your posts?!" Tweedle Dee and Dum walked over to the rabbit eared man and started arguing with him about not leaving their post and calling him a stupid chicken rabbit. "I told you punks a million times that I'm not a rabbit!"

Blake became annoyed at their ranting and backs away from them to leave. But as she left, someone, who had mysteriously appeared behind her, placed an arm around her and told her, "Don't worry, my dear. They are just being idiots right now." Blake turns to see the man. He was wearing a white suit with white gloves, a black top hat with red roses wrapped around it. He also had black hair that reached his shoulders and smiled at her. Blake then backed away from him with an angry expression on her face.

"Who are you guys?", she asked. "If you must know, my name is Blood Dupre. I am known as the Mad Hatter. That man you see over there fighting with the two boys is Elliot March. We are all part of the Hatter Family Mafia." Blake just stayed silent, not wanting to ask any more questions at the moment. He then gestured for the twins and Elliot to walk back inside and led Blake inside Hatter Mansion for some tea.

* * *

**Me: Hope you all loved it! !**

**Dee and Dum: Bye guys! **


End file.
